ravenwoodfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding
Introduction: Wedding Quests This series of quests can be obtained very early in the game. The overall goal is to plan a wedding event for Princess Carolyn in Ravenwood Fair. Prerequisite: Secret of the Forest Objectives *This prerequisite allows you to find the Princess' letter to start the quests in preparation for the wedding event. *To complete the quest, find and dethorn Thunderbox somewhere in the middle of the forest. *Once completed, an envelop will drop near your avatar. *Click on the envelop to read the Princess' letter. *Opening this letter will give you the next quest. Quest 1: The Royal Wish Objectives *De-thorn the Dunk-A-Bug and build a Sweet Corn Stand) Rewards *175 Experience, 175 Coins, 1 Energy *Click on the next sealed envelop to read the Princess' letter for further instructions. Quest 2: Opening Otto's Grove Objectives *Find the Thorned Churro Wagon *Have 4 tree sap *Have 5 lady bugs Rewards *100 Experience, 200 Coins, 1 Energy, 1 Vitalin *Click on the next envelop to read the next letter. Quest 3: Crystal Clear Objectives *Have 10 Crystals (items will be consumed upon completion) *Dethorn the Whack-a-Bug Rewards *200 Experience, 400 Coins, 1 Energy, 1 Vitalin *Click on the next letter to read about the Princess' next task. Quest 4: Beautify Ravenwood Objectives *Place 10 of any of the following flowers: Tulips, Roses, Daisies. Rewards *500 Experience, 500 Coins, 1 Energy, 1 Wedding Gift *Read the next letter after completing this quest. Quest 5: Love Potion Number 6 Objectives *Use 5 Vitalin to make their love grow. *Use 5 Tree Sap to make them stick together. *Place 10 Balloons to trap hot air. *Note: This quest removes Vitalin and Tree Sap from your inventory upon completion. Rewards *650 Experience, 650 Coins, 1 Energy, 1 Vitalin *The Princess will leave yet another letter for you to read. Quest 6: Love Potion Number 7 Objectives *Have 5 Lady Bugs because a lady does not like to be bugged. *Have 6 Wedding Bouquets so he remembers to get her flowers.. *Note: This quest removes Lady Bugs and Wedding Bouquets from your inventory upon completion. Rewards *700 Experience, 700 Coins, 1 Energy, 1 Vitalin *Read the next letter from the Princess. Quest 7: Adios Amante Objectives *Place 2 lotus, 2 peace sign hedges, 2 jagged rocks (you must be level 12 to purchase the first two items) Rewards *750 Experience, 750 Coins, 1 Energy, 1 Vitalin *Next, the Princess will have another problem for you to solve. Quest 8: Princess' Problems Objectives *Build 1 Ravenwood Inn and find wonder site (you must be level 15 to buy the inn) *The Inn is located in the Shoppe under the Buildings tab. *To complete the construction of the Ravenwood inn, you will need 10 Crystals, 10 Ladybugs, 15 Tree Sap, and 12 Vitalin. *The Thunderbox is located north of the forest. Rewards *800 Experience, 800 Coins, 1 Energy, 2 Vitalin *Next, the Princess will want you to construct a Wonder for her, but first, you will need to collect some Materials. Quest 9: Wonder of Wonders Objectives *Use 500 wood *Use 20 crystals *Use 20 vitalin *Note: This quest consumes all of the supplies listed upon completion. Rewards *900 Experience, 900 Coins *The quest rewards you with an un-built Party Parthenon  to start you off on the next step. *The Party Parthenon can be found in your Storage under the Wonders tab. *The Princess will notify you with another letter that will start the next quest. Quest 10: The Final Step Objectives *Have the Party Parthenon fully constructed. *Requires 1 Energy and 50 Wood per "build" (40 builds total). *To complete the construction of the building, you will need 25 Crystals, 30 Ladybugs, 25 Tree Sap, and 20 Vitalin. Rewards *1,000 Experience, 1,000 Coins, 1 Energy *The Princess will have another letter requesting a chapel to be built for the wedding. *You will receive a new visitor: The Princess herself! *The Princess sends her greetings. Quest 11: Build the Chapel Objectives *Build a chapel. *You can choose to build either the Wedding Chapel (requires fewer Materials to construct) or the Epic Chapel (requires a sizable amount of Materials compared to the Wedding Chapel). *Note: the Epic Irish Chapel will not count towards quest completion. *Upon completion of this quest, you will also unlock the "Four Epic Stories" quest chain. Rewards *1,200 Experience, 1,200 Coins, 1 Energy *You will also receive the Bridal Balloon decoration in your Storage. *The wedding is almost here, but you will need to invite some guests and decorate the fair. *You will be able to set a date for the wedding (refresh your browser if the prompt does not show up). *Be sure to give yourself enough time to complete the remaining quests or the wedding will be postponed! *You can always set another date if you run out of time to complete these quests. *You can invite some friends to the wedding as well! Quest 12: Beautiful Clearing Objectives *Collect 200 wood. Rewards *1,600 Experience, 1,600 Coins, 1 Energy Quest 13: Double Meanings Objectives *Buy and build 1 Wedding Ring Toss game. *The Wedding Ring Toss will require 1 Energy and 10 Wood per build, for a total of 10 builds. *To complete the Wedding Ring Toss, you will need 14 Wedding Bouquets, 8 Wedding Gifts, 20 Wedding Rings, and 21 Wedding bells. Rewards *1,800 Experience, 1,800 Coins, 1 Energy Quest 14: For the Guests Part 1 of 3 Objectives *Buy 2 Royal Pews, 1 Petal Table, and place 2 Petal Paths in your fair. Rewards *2,000 Experience, 2,000 Coins, 1 Energy Quest 15: For the Guests Part 2 of 3 Objectives *Purchase 6 Royal Pews, 10 Flower Baskets, and place 2 Petal Tables. Rewards *2,200 Experience, 2,200 Coins, 1 Energy Quest 16: For the Guests Part 3 of 3 Objectives *Buy 2 Royal Pews and 2 Petal Paths. Rewards *2,400 Experience, 2,400, 1 Energy Quest 17: The Royal Procession Objectives *Buy 8 Petal Paths and buy a Royal Gazebo. Rewards *2,600 Experience, 2,600 Coins, 1 Energy Quest 18: Make 'em Chime! Objectives *Have 30 Wedding Bells. Rewards *2,800 Experience, 2,800 Coins, 1 Energy *Completing this quest will unlock the quest for "Invite the Beaver Clan". Quest 19: Where Could They Bee? Objectives *Have 30 Wedding Bouquets. Rewards *3,000 Experience, 3,000 Coins, 1 Energy Quest 20: Going to the Chapel Objectives *Buy a Royal Carriage. Rewards *3,200 Experience, 3,200 Coins, 1 Energy Quest 21: Beloved Friends and Family Objectives *Have 40 Wedding Gifts. Rewards *3,400 Experience, 3,400 Coins, 1 Energy *Now that you have completed all the of the Wedding Story Quests, the last thing you will have to do is simply wait for the wedding to occur based on the date that you have set after building the chapel (Quest 11). How to watch the wedding again: *If you missed the wedding the first time, or just want to watch it again, type the letters "WEDDING" (without quotes) after clicking on an unoccupied space in your fair and the wedding will replay as many times as you wish! Category:Quest Chain